


11 More Times

by Abadon_Hope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fainting, Head Injury, Multi, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadon_Hope/pseuds/Abadon_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a hunter without much experience and they want to teach her all they can.</p><p>Thanks for reading :) This is my first peace of work, that I share with the world - give me your opinion in the comments :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 More Times

**11 More Times**  
**By _Abadon Hope_**

\- Look who I found at the back of the bar, trying to beat the living shit out of a sucker with her handbag. – said Sam coking his head towards the pretty young redhead in the sequin dress next to him.  
\- I am actually impressed! – said Dean – Who might I ask are you ?  
\- My name is Meg …and you must be Sam and Dean. I can’t imagine you to be someone else – said Meg and a smile lifted the corners of her full pink mouth.  
\- And how do you know this, girl? – asked Dean and his hands formed fists. He was ready for another demon fight tonight and he was sure Meg was either a demon or a hunter.  
\- Hold your horses, pretty boy! There’s no need for a fight. My grandpa was a hunter and he told me a lot, including about you two. I am the one that should be impressed – you are legends – said Meg. “And handsome as devils!” she thought to herself.  
\- And what about your mom and dad – one of them should be a hunter, why aren’t you ? – asked Sam.  
\- They…they died in a car accident a few years back. They didn’t want me to be a hunter, but gramps taught me as much as he could.  
\- I am so sorry! – said Sam a bit embarrassed that he asked about Meg’s dead parents – What was the name of your grandpa?  
\- Neil Godfrie – answered Meg  
\- We knew him! He was the best! I even think he used to hunt with dad more that once – said Sam and smiled.  
\- Well yeah, he was an awesome dude, your gramps – agreed Dean – but I don’t know why he didn’t teach you not to fight suckers with just a handbag. I mean come on – you should know better.  
\- Well it’s not like a carry a machete on me. It will ruin the siluette of the dress – said Meg and winked at Dean  
\- Don’t see how that could ever happen – murmured Dean under his nose and his eyes glided down her body  
Meg noticed that and a shiver run down her spine. She blushed a little, but tried to compose herself, so she said:  
\- Well maybe if you guys teach me how to fight, then I’ll be able to do a better job next time I run into trouble. After all you are the best people for the job.  
\- Yeah Dean, she does have a point. And besides it’s not like we have a tone of work to do right now – it’s kind of quiet on the monster front these days.  
\- Yeah, yeah, the kid might come and learn, but I’m not cleaning makeup of the bathroom mirror – said Dean and looked at Meg with a dominant smile.  
\- Don’t worry Sasquatch – I don’t use any makeup – grinned Meg and thought to herself “Cocky much are we? “  
\- Ok, now that we know you two are going to get along just fine, let’s go home and rest, this music really is hurting my ears – said Sam  
\- Don’t speak like that about Mottorhead – simultaneously said Meg and Dean and then threw amusing looks at one another.  
\- Well now we know we will get along just fine – said Dean and again his eyes were focused on places that made Meg feel uncomfortable and yet aroused.

 

***

  
The bunker was huge, nice and worm. “It really does feel as home” thought Meg as she put her bag on one of the reading tables. Dean pulled three beers from the fridge in the kitchen and handed one to Meg. His hand touched hers and she felt how worm and hard his hands were. Another shiver run down her spine and she felt a bit dizzy. Sam lit the fire in the fireplace and the wood started crackling – a calming sound that soothed Meg’s head. She was craving some herbal tea, so she asked Sam if they had any.  
\- We just might have some. But only I drink it from time to time. Dean is not a big tea lover – said Sam and entered the kitchen  
\- Well yeah! I’m not a hot water with funny taste lover, excuuuse me. – snapped playfully Dean.  
\- Those are actually herbs and they are good for you – smiled Meg  
\- I’ll stick with beer, thank you – it’s also made from plants, you know – answered Dean and lifted his bottle to his mouth.  
\- Not really the same thing, but suite yourself – quietly said Meg – Thank you, Sam – she said as she took the hot beverage from his huge hands – “so comfortably warm, just like Dean’s hands” she thought and yawned.  
\- If you feel like resting for the night, we have some spare rooms – you pick and I’ll make it for you – said Sam with a worm smile on his face. “Such a pretty face”- thought Meg again and yawned some more – Yes, thank you. That will be awesome – she said.  
She glanced at Dean and caught him looking at her as well. He was real cocky – smiled and glided his eyes all over her body. “Well that’s really becoming annoying!” thought Meg and stood up.  
\- I’ll take you up on that offer now Sam. I really am tired. – she said and started towards the stairs for the upper floor.  
Sam stood up as well and started walking after her. Dean felt a bit jealous – Sam was the one that was going to look at her ass swinging all the way to upstairs. “Lucky bastard”- Dean thought and smiled “I’ll have my piece of that pie when the time is right” and again lifted the beer bottle and took a big gulp.

  
***

  
The next week the tree of them were practicing a lot. Meg was getting better at the hand to hand combat and was learning to use different weapons. Her grandfather had given her the basics, so it wasn’t so difficult for her to follow the instructions of the two hunters. They were getting along great – laughing and talking all night after dinner about all sort of different things. Meg started to feel really connected to the boys, like they were a family of sorts. But she also knew how they were looking at her when they thought she can’t see them and that notion was making her coil pulse with pleasure.  
Dean and Sam on the other hand felt a different connection to Meg. Dean was the worst – he couldn’t take his eyes of her and sometimes it was uncomfortable even for Sammy, because he knew exactly what his brother was thinking. Sam was thinking it as well, but he was doing a better job at hiding it.  
Meg was a force of nature. Her hair was like fire, her eyes like liquid gold and her skin was so smooth and smelled like peaches all the time. When they were practicing she fought like she was a mother wolf protecting her cubs, but when the practice was over she was herself again – gentle and sweet. Her laughter was like jingles made of honey and when Dean was looking at her he could think only about the sweet sounds she would make when he’s driving her crazy and making her come all over him.  
Tonight they were eating and laughing as always when suddenly Sam said:  
\- I think we tree should go hunting in a couple of days. We will pick an easy case and besides it will be a good exercise for Meg.  
\- You are out of your mind, Sammy. I can’t believe you’re even suggesting that. She’s not nearly ready for a case – snapped Dean angrily.  
\- I can speak for myself, thank you. I was actually thinking the same thing, Sam. I just didn’t know how to ask you two – smiled sweetly Meg  
\- Oh, no, no missy – you’re not going anywhere near a monster until I say you’re ready – said Dean with an ice cold voice.  
\- You can’t tell me what to do, besides Sam thinks I’m ready, obviously!  
\- Yeah Dean, I know it’s soon, but what better way to learn – we will stick with her all the way through – said Sam a bit guilty that he started this argument.  
\- No, means no – unless… unless you beat me in a fight right here, right now – then maybe I will be ok with that plan – said Dean and looked straight at Meg’s eyes.  
\- Oh, why not! Ok let’s do this! Then maybe, after I kick your ass, you’ll learn to treat me like a grown person for a change - Meg was annoyed and eager to prove that she could be of use.  
She stood up and walked towards the middle of the room they used for practice. Dean and Sam followed her. Sam was trying to talk them out of this:  
\- Come on guys, I wouldn’t have said anything if I knew you’d get this wind up. I thought it was a good idea, obviously I was wrong. Now let’s get back to dinner, please.  
\- No you weren’t wrong Sammy. Dean is the one that is wrong and I’ll show that to him, right here, right now – said Meg and grinned at Dean.  
\- You wish! It will be like fighting a fairy – I will simply crush you – laughed Dean and his eyes darkened with what Meg thought was anger. Later she realized it was actually strong desire mixed with lust. She just wished she knew that before the fight stared.  
They stood up opposite one another. Sam decided he couldn’t stop that fight even if he wanted to. Deep down he knew he wanted to be Dean right now, he wanted to pin Meg to the ground and make her beg. He shook his head and stood next to the door. Dean was grinning and his eyes were dark as demon’s. Meg conjured up all of the lessons she learned this past week in her mind. She was sure of herself, yeah Dean was an awesome fighter and slayer of monsters, but she wasn’t so bad herself and maybe if she was smart she will be able to win this fight. He was waiting for her to make her move first, so she did.  
She bolted towards him fast as lightning and hit him in the left shoulder. He hissed with disbelieve at how fast she was, but didn’t lose his ground. It was his turn to attack. He knew he didn’t want to hurt her, but he wasn’t letting her win either. He stepped closer to her and saw her smugness. She was pleased with herself for hitting him. She thought she had him. Boy, how wrong was she. Out of nowhere he just jumped at her and he was now behind her pinning her hands to her back and holding his arm across her throat. She gasped surprisingly and tried to turn, but she couldn’t move a muscle and he was tightening his grip at her throat and hands. She started panicking and tried to kick him, but he just laughed and held her tighter. She was seeing stars dancing before her eyes now and knew she would lose conciseness if he didn’t release his grip soon. She heard Sam saying “Let her go, that’s enough, Dean!” but he wasn’t listening. Dean whispered in her ear “Is that enough for you princess?” His words stung her pride and she felt a burst of adrenalin deep inside her. She bit his arm and kicked his shin and was free. Dean yelped and cursed and looked furiously at her. She was ecstatic, so pleased with herself that she didn’t notice the big book lying on the floor near the wall. Dean threw that book at Sam earlier that day for joking about the relationship Dean had with his car. Meg stepped backwards and tripped on the book. She felt the fall and saw Sam and Dean’s concerned faces and then she felt searing pain and everything went black.

  
***

  
The room was pitch black. Meg was awake, but she couldn’t see anything. She touched her eyes to make sure her eyelids worked properly and then she touched her head. The pain rushed thru her like lightning and she moaned. She tried to stand up, but hard gentle hands pinned her to the bed.  
\- Stop that, you hit your head pretty hard, don’t try to stand up just yet. – said Sam, but she couldn’t see him, just listen to his concerned voice.  
\- Why is it so dark in here? I’m not blind am I? – she said almost whispering.  
\- No, nothing like that. We were afraid you might have a concussion, so Dean sealed all the light out of the room. Do you feel sick or nauseated? – asked Sam and put his warm hand on her forehead  
\- No, my head hurts and I’m a bit dizzy, but I think I’m fine – said Meg  
\- Fine my ass! – she heard a voice from the lower corner of her bed. Dean sounded angry, but worried as well - You scared the living daemons out of us. I told you weren’t ready. Stupid girl! You could have broken your neck, don’t you get that?!  
\- Dean, that’s enough. She is in pain and we must keep her awake for the next twelve hours, so we are sure she doesn’t have a concussion. Yelling at her won’t help anyone right now. – barked Sam  
\- Yeah, yeah I know. I’m not yelling, I’m just stating – snorted Dean  
\- Boys, I’m so sorry. I swear I didn’t see that damned book. I’m sorry I am causing you this trouble – Meg’s words disappeared near the end of the sentence and she bid back her tears.  
She felt so stupid and now the two hunters had to take care of her, just because she got so smug in the end of the fight with Dean.  
\- You don’t have to be sorry about anything – surprised Meg heard Dean’s voice – I am the one that have to apologies. I suggested that we fight. It was stupid and I know I am a jack ass, so sorry Meg.  
\- I don’t believe my ears – laughed Sam – That was mighty big of you brother.  
\- Oh, shut up. I’m not apologizing to you, bitch.  
\- Boys can we watch a movie, since I have to stay up 12 hours anyway? – asked Meg  
\- NO, no, no! – The two Winchesters yelped  
\- Don’t you know anything about concussions girl? – asked Dean – you should stay in a quiet dark room and no computers or TV. Just someone keeping you company so you don’t fall asleep.  
\- Well, that sounds boring. What shall we do for 12 hours? I am up from 2 minutes and I’m already bored – wined Meg  
\- I can think of something fun – murmured Dean under his nose, but Sam heard him and quickly said:  
\- We can sit in the bed with you and talk about stuff. That way if you start falling asleep we will be able to wake you quickly.  
\- Ok, sounds like fun for now – yawned Meg.

Sam sat on the right and Dean sat on her left side. She was between them and she felt so small. They were big guys and muscular as well. What was she thinking trying to beat one of them in a fight. That notion sounded so stupid right now.  
Good thing the bed was big, so she wasn’t crushed by their bodies. They started talking about Meg’s family and the Winchester’s family, about the good time and the funny moments. Meg felt safe and her head wasn’t pounding so hard as before. She actually felt a lot better. Then there was a moment of silence after Sam’s story and Dean whispered in Meg’s ear:  
\- You actually did pretty well back there. No one had ever escaped that choking move like you did. If it wasn’t for that book, maybe, just maybe you could have won – and he squeezed her hand gently.  
A bolt of pure energy rushed through Meg’s body. She felt feverish and a delicious warmth grew deep inside her. She didn’t know what to say or how it was possible for her to get in this state by a mere touch, but it was so good - she wanted more. She didn’t even notice when she started sliding her hand on Dean’s arm. She felt his goose bumps and his arm tensed. Deep down she have always known that he wanted her bad, she could see it in his eyes, but she never thought much of it. Now that she had confirmation from his body language she tough of something else. Sam. She realized now that he was also craving her, but he was much better at hiding it. She felt him shiver next to her and that was her cue. She turned a little and put her other hand on his cheek. She started gently caressing him and she felt his shiver yet again. Sam turned and kissed her hand. Then he kissed her wrist and Meg felt the warmth inside her pulse. She moaned softly and then she felt Dean’s strong hands turning her face to him. He didn’t ask permission, he just kissed her deep and with such lust that her whole body trembled with desire. Sam’s hands were now on her body, feverishly fondling her, while Dean was leaving her breathless with kisses. Meg was shivering with desire and she knew she couldn’t bare this much longer. She needed them both. She wanted to touch their naked bodies and feel them inside her.

  
Sam started undressing her. Buttons ripper of her shirt, but she didn’t care a bit. His fingers were dancing on her bare skin now and she felt him licking her nipple. She let out a deep moan and Dean gasped with surprise. He touched her naked body and groaned. He started unzipping her jeans and soon Meg was naked between the two men. Dean touched her thigh and slid his fingers up and down the soft skin. He soon stopped the torture and brushed his fingertips over her lips. Meg exhaled loudly and Dean slid his two fingers inside her, pumping slowly and listening to her moans and gasps as guides to his moves.

Sam knew Dean was pleasuring her just right, so he started undressing. He put Meg’s arm on his swollen and pumping pre cum penis and she started moving her hand gently up and down his big shaft. Sam grunted and started kissing her whole body. Finally he kissed her lips and she felt so sweet, it was like eating honeydew melons and peaches on a worm sunny day. He felt confident enough and stood on his knees next to her head. She knew what was expected of her, so she reached up and started caressing his penis while her tongue shot out her mouth and started liking his head. Sam never felt so aroused in his life and knowing that his brother was fingering her there in the dark was even more exciting.  
Dean was now moving faster inside her, hitting her sweet spot just enough. He lowered his head and liked her clitoris. Meg yelped and her body shivered intensely. She was busy sucking Sam’s dick, and Dean wanted to make her come with his brother. He eased his moves and started pumping inside her slow again. She was wrestles. Her head was spinning and she was sure it wasn’t the bump on the back of her head causing it. Her tongue and lips were dancing on Sam’s hot member. He was grunting and letting out loud breathes and Meg was sure he was close. Dean knew that as well. He pushed deeper inside her and started moving his fingers fast. His tongue was blazing over her clit. She couldn’t take it any longer. The warmth inside her was now a volcano ready to erupt. Dean was feeling her every contraction with his fingers and when she was at her peak point he sucked harder on her clit and curled his fingers just right, pushing all of her buttons. At that moment Sam came inside her mouth and they both screamed with pleasure as they rode their orgasms as one.  
Sam collapsed next to her and kissed her forehead and her lips. Dean was now kissing her stomach and Meg was beyond bliss, still shivering slightly after her intense orgasm.  
\- Don’t think this is over, Meg – said Dean – It’s my turn now and besides we promised to keep you up at least 12 hours and I intend on keeping that promise.  
Sam chuckled and nuzzled in her neck, kissing and lightly biting her skin.  
\- Yeah, Dean does have e good point. It’s for your own good you know.  
\- If you boys make me come as hard as this again I think I’m going to pass out, so you won’t have to worry about keeping me up 12 hours – whispered Meg and laughed.  
\- We will have to be more careful then – said Dean with deep heavy with lust voice – we want you to come at least 11 more times.


End file.
